


18 and 20: Buzzing

by Chelsea Frew (chelseafrew)



Series: Sneaking Away [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bees, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/Chelsea%20Frew
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: BuzzingThe boys sneak out of a hotel.





	18 and 20: Buzzing

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time revisiting my drabble-writing skills. Thanks for the opportunity!

Stolen kisses, Harry decided, were the best. They'd sneaked out of the back of the hotel into a tiny little garden. Against a wall, under a tree, they'd wasted no time getting down to some serious making out.

Louis tasted like coffee and chocolate. It was a potent combination, and Harry could have lived on nothing else for the rest of his life.

"Ow!" Louis regrettably broke the kiss and yelped again, slapping a hand over his shin.

"What is it?"

Louis hissed. "Bee sting, I think."

"So much for alone time."

"Rain check?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Rain check."


End file.
